


Noisome

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Tony and Stephen want to adopt a child.





	Noisome

**Author's Note:**

> Noisome  
> (ADJ.) Noxious; Harmful
> 
> \---
> 
> The implied abuse won't be anything too graphic, it will simply be mentioned or seen by the characters in my work.

 

[ ](https://www.google.nl/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwikpanNyePgAhXRbVAKHZBQBFkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fbestpicture1.org%2Fimages-of-a-girl-crying-drawing%2F&psig=AOvVaw1e3w7h1XlhzfHOptE2lOpb&ust=1551620063183718)

 

* * *

 

 

 

   The Avengers had had children over in the Tower before; mostly just fans or children of the people that worked for Tony, who stayed far away from the Avengers' floors. But this was entirely different. After solving their arguments about Bucky, the former Winter Soldier moved in with them, and a few years passed in silence, as the Avengers learned how to work together again, and be a team. Thor visited more often than not, after breaking up with Jane, and Loki sometimes accompanied him, even though the two kings were busy ruling Asgard and their people. 

And now, Tony wanted to have a little more life in the Tower. He talked it over with Bruce, first, who readily agreed that it was a nice idea, but who wasn't sure if the Avengers were up for the task of taking care of a child. 

Then, he asked Steve (and Bucky) - because those two came in pairs, and barely separated. They agreed it was a good idea, and that together, they could make it work, but that it would be difficult. 

Stephen and Wong - who spent more time in the Tower than in the New York Sanctuary,  _especially_ Stephen - agreed too, saying that it would liven up the place a bit, and give the Avengers a new reason to protect the city. 

In the end, there was actually nobody who objected, even though Pepper voiced her concerns. She said that the Avengers had never cared for a child before, and so she wasn't sure if taking a child into the Tower was the best idea. Thor was overjoyed, of course, while Loki remained impassive, having no opinion in the matter whatsoever. Sam, Natasha and Clint were a hundred percent sure it was a good idea, even though in private, Natasha told Clint that she was a bit scared about it. 

 

And so, after a few months of discussing, Tony and Stephen went to look for orphanages all around the city. They visited a lot of orphanages, finding lovely and lively children in each, but in their last, they found - what they thought was - their child. Or children. 

The woman, Sophia, introduced all the children cheerfully. She pointed them out, stating their talents and their hobbies, and most of the children were all smiles, wanting to shake their hands, and proudly showing the two men what they were working on. 

Tony's eye, however, fell on a small girl in a corner of the room. She had long red hair, that fell over her hunched shoulders, and a tiny, frail form. He couldn't see her eyes, however, because they were downcast on a piece of paper she was drawing on. 

"Who's that?" Stephen asked, noticing his boyfriend's clear attention on the girl, and Sophia's smile faltered. 

"That's Maryse- well, we don't know her real name, actually, so we just gave her one," Sophia sighed, "she just showed up one day, face covered in cuts, and her body was covered in bruises. Didn't talk, still doesn't talk a lot, and she likes to be alone." 

"How old is she?" Tony asked, eyeing the girl carefully. She still didn't notice that the adults were watching her. 

"She just turned five," Sophia answered with a small smile. "Many people don't choose to take her, because she doesn't talk. They think she's a difficult child, maybe, or they don't want to put much time into a small child who doesn't speak." 

Stephen and Tony shared a look. 

"You said she turned up with cuts and bruises?" Tony then continued, his eyes still locked on Maryse. 

"Yes. We aren't really sure of what happened, and still aren't, but for a few weeks she couldn't be touched, or she'd scream bloody murder," Sophia grimaced, "and now she only holds hands with me or Ramon, one of the volunteers. We think she was severely abused..." Sophia continued with her story, but Tony wasn't listening anymore. 

He walked up to the small girl and crouched down on the ground. 

"What are you drawing?" He asked softly, and she looked up. She had striking blue eyes, that were so bright it was almost unreal. She showed her paper, which was covered in eyes. Tony sucked in a breath. All the eyes were crying, or either beaten up heavily. 

"Can I get a paper too?" He asked, and she nodded solemnly, handing him a paper and a pencil. 

With a soft smile, Stephen watched his boyfriend sit next to Maryse, drawing in silence. 

"I think we've made our decision," he told Sophia, who gave him a kind smile. "It's great to see parents who are willing to take care of a girl like Maryse. It's going to cost a lot of energy to build up trust with her." Stephen nodded. "I'm willing to spend every minute with her to do so, and create a family," he said softly. 

 

It took them a few months to work out the paperwork and sign all their documents. Maryse would live in the Tower for six months, and then she'd be able to get adopted by them. Tony and Stephen were more than willing to try out, and then they'd see where it would go. 

Pepper was the one who helped them through the entire process, ensuring that all - or most - rights were given to Tony, since it was his Tower, and who was ready to stand up for them if there were any problems. 

Any time he could, Tony visited the orphanage where Maryse lived, and talked to her about his company and his work, but also about the team and about Stephen. The girl still didn't talk to him, but he was willing to wait and try. 

And so came the day where the Avengers waited for Maryse to arrive at the Tower.

 

* * *

 

"I'm a bit nervous," Clint said, shifting on his feet. Next to him, Natasha rolled her eyes, without any emotion on her face. "Me too!" Sam chimed in, glad to not be the only one. "It will be the first time a child will stay in the Tower for so long," Bruce said, rubbing his forehead.

"I think it will be just fine," Thor said kindly, "the Man of Iron and the Sorcerer have proven themselves more than worthy of taking care of a child."

 

In the end, it turned out different than expected. 

Tony and Stephen arrived in a car with blinded windows, driven by Tony himself, with Happy in the seat next to him. Stephen sat in the backseat with Maryse, telling her a bit about the Avengers. 

"...and then we have Thor, who is a god, from a land named Asgard. He's really strong and he's always happy. He's got a brother named Loki, who doesn't like to visit often, and who's usually quiet. Then we have Clint and Sam, the goofy pair of the Avengers. They like to pull pranks and Clint hides in the vents a lot..." 

 

Maryse was a bit scared. She was not used to be in a big building that was probably expensive. Or in a building with a lot of people. Sure, in the orphanage she'd been around other children constantly, but they stayed away from her and let her be. She wasn't sure if these people were going to be different. 

Or maybe some of them were like the others she'd stayed with. At that thought, she shivered. 

But no, they couldn't be like that. Or else Tony wouldn't take her there. He was nice, she supposed. And his boyfriend was nice too, even though Maryse didn't know him very well. 

"It's going to be scary," Tony had said when they picked her up, "but I want you to know that Stephen and I will be by your side the entire time, and if you feel uncomfortable, you can leave, alright?" 

He hadn't touched her. 

Come to think of it, neither of them had touched her. She liked that. Probably. Maybe. She wasn't sure. Her head was spinning already. 

 

As soon as she stepped out the car, she looked up at a huge building in front of them. It was so big that she couldn't possibly see the top, and she gaped at it silently. She heard someone move behind her, and immediately looked forward again, afraid that they were going to do something if she would not behave correctly. 

"Let's go inside," Stephen said. He had a nice, rich voice. She liked it. 

They were in a big room, with a high ceiling, and a few elevators. A woman dressed in purple with her red hair pulled back walked up to them with a light smile. 

Maryse thought the woman would greet Tony and Stephen first, but she crouched down in front of her and smiled. 

"I'm Pepper Potts," she said kindly, "and you must be Maryse." 

Maryse could only nod. 

"How 'bout we go upstairs?" Tony said, and Maryse looked at him. He was sporting a smile, that warmed every corner of her being. She wanted to tell him she liked it when he smiled, but was scared to. Maybe if she spoke, they'd get mad. Maybe they'd hit her, like the others had done. 

She simply nodded, and followed them into the elevator. It was a big, metal thing, and she didn't quite like being inside of it, but didn't voice any of those thoughts. And if she moved a little bit closer to Tony, well, nobody had to know. 

 

"Welcome in the Avengers Tower," Tony said, spreading his arms. Maryse stepped out of the elevator, and looked at the hallways stretched out in front of her. 

"We're going to the living room, so you can meet everyone," Stephen said, looking down at her, "but if you don't want to, you can go and see your room." 

Maryse looked at the faces of the adults. They seemed to be waiting for her answer, but weren't impatient or demanding one now. Would they be mad if she said something they didn't like? Would they yell at her, and grab her arms and squeeze? 

She didn't want to speak. 

And she didn't want to touch them. The thought of touching them and them touching her... it brought her flashes of distant memories, of cries of pain and of burning physical pain in her body. The only safe option was the woman named Pepper. 

Maryse lifted her hand before she could think about it, in the direction of Pepper. Pepper nodded, quickly hiding her amazement, and took Maryse's hands. For some reason, it felt safe. Peppers hand was warm and soft, and it didn't hold her in any strong grip. It was loose and relaxed, as if Maryse could let go any time she wanted. 

"I think..." Pepper said, "she wants to go to the living room." Maryse nodded, glad the woman understood so well. She must be smart. 

 

The living room was big and beautiful, but Maryse's eyes were immediately drawn to the group of adults standing in the middle of it. They seemed impatient and nervous, eyes darting around the room before landing on her. 

Maryse's eyes first landed on a redhaired woman, just like herself. The woman had an impassive look on her face, but something told Maryse it was just a mask, and was wearing jeans with a grey hoodie, that was no doubt not hers. 

Then they went to another woman, who had long brown hair and was dressed in scarlet clothes. This one smiled kindly, and crouched down. 

"Hello," the woman said, "my name is Wanda." 

Maryse didn't want to let go of Peppers hand, but Wanda looked nice, and her hair looked soft. It gleamed in the sunlight. 

Tony crouched down next to them. "Wanda," he said, "this is Maryse. Maryse, this is Wanda, a woman who uses magic." 

As if on cue, the woman created a ball of energy in between her hands. It was glowing red. Maryse leaned forward just a bit, curious as to what it was exactly. 

Wanda left, and then the other redhaired woman took her place. 

 

"My name is Natasha." Natasha's voice was soft and sultry, and her impassive look was replaced by one of kindness. 

"You have beautiful hair, Maryse." Maryse nodded as a thank you. She hoped this woman would not get angry at her for not speaking. 

"You don't speak, do you?" She shook her head. "Then you will love Clint," Natasha said to her, and then the woman was up and gone, another taking her place. 

 

Before she knew it, she'd met Sam, Bruce, Wong and Steve. She liked Bruce most, though, because he was soft and radiated calmness. 

Thor was next. He had a big grin on his face as he crouched down on the ground, and studied her face carefully. 

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Maryse," he said, and he bowed his head, "my name is Thor." 

Then he looked up again, with a smile. He lifted his hand, and before she knew it, she flinched, and she darted away, hiding behind someone's legs (she wasn't sure who's) with trembling hands and stinging tears in her eyes. Oh gods, oh gods, they were just the same! She knew it! They were going to hurt her and- Someone cut off her thoughts by sitting down in front of her. She looked up, to meet two beautiful blue eyes. 

"We are not going to hurt you," the man said softly, "we would never lay our hands on you. We're here to love you and give you the home and family you deserve, Maryse. I understand you're scared, and I understand- we all do, that you need time to trust us. But we would never harm you, I promise. And if anyone does, me and Tony are going to chase them down." He seemed really serious, but there was just a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"The name is Clint," he said, "and I know sign language. I could teach you, if you want?" She didn't respond, but did retreat from her hiding to meet the rest of the Avengers. 

 

When Bucky sat down on the ground in front of her, everybody was a bit surprised as he smiled at her, and told her a story about Steve and him in Brooklyn, before the war. Her eyes were locked on his metal arm, but she seemed to be listening intently to what he was saying. 

Maryse liked his voice, too. It was nice and warm, full of life and good memories. His eyes were filled with life, where no doubt they had been haunted by death. She liked him, in all. 

 

To everybody's great surprise, Loki was the last to crouch down in front of her. He had remained on the side the entire time, claiming to have no interest in little mortals or their lives, but everyone knew better as he introduced himself with a smile, and spelled her a flower in his hands. It was a beautiful red rose. 

"I'm sorry if my brother hurt you," Loki whispered as he handed her the flower. She took it from him with ease, which surprised even her. Maybe this could be something. "I will not let him do it again." 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm not sure with how happy I am with how it ended, but I thought this was best. I actually want to make a fic out of this, but I don't have enough time, because I still have two to finish and I'm not nearly done with those, and in nine weeks, I have my exams. Anyways, back to you guys, hope you liked it and hope you enjoy your morning/afternoon/evening/night! Kisses


End file.
